Charge trapped in a dielectric of a memory cell can reduce the ability of the memory cell to retain data, as the trapped charge makes it difficult or impossible to read the true value of the data stored in the memory cell. Some storage modules try to manage this problem by limiting the number of program-erase cycles. However, this may overly limit the use of use of the memory. Other storage modules try to manage this problem by lowering read scrub error thresholds, shifting read thresholds, or performing dynamic read or CVD tracking in order to track distributions as both lower and upper tails shift down. However, while these techniques may be helpful in reading the true value of data stored in a memory cell with trapped charge, the lower thresholds used by these techniques can introduce errors in reading memory cells that do not have trapped charge.